This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is designed to develop to collect pilot data in support of a grant application to NIH to better understand how changes in monoamine systems emerge during pregnancy that may predict what females may be more likely to exhibit postpartum depression symptomotology. Using microPET neuroimaging, the pilot study showed that dopamine 2 (D2R) receptor binding changed from pregnancy to the early postpartum interval. Because differences in D2R has been implicated in depressive symptoms these data that a rhesus monkey model can be used to show how D2R plasticity during the peripartum period is associated with socio-emotional behavior changes.